


The Mystery House of Copper and Glass

by mrs_d



Series: dS Snippets [8]
Category: due South
Genre: Community: ds_snippets | dsc6dsnippets, M/M, Snippet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:29:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrs_d/pseuds/mrs_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie hadn’t taken her eyes off her computer screen. She wasn’t even blinking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mystery House of Copper and Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Written (on the bus!) for [ds_snippets](http://ds-snippets.livejournal.com/). Prompts were "copper" and "glass."

Ray grabbed the fingerprint card off his desk and headed over to his not-sister.

“Frannie, can you run these...”

Ray trailed off as he realized Frannie hadn’t taken her eyes off her computer screen. She wasn’t even blinking.

“Yoo-hoo, Frannie,” Ray tried. “I need you to pretend you work at a police station for five minutes, okay?”

He snapped his fingers. No reaction.

“Oh, forget it,” he sighed.

He adjusted his glasses and swung around her desk to do it himself. When he leaned over her shoulder to type, she let out a squawk.

“Personal space much? Sheesh, Kowalski, I’m not Fraser, you can’t just squish on up to me.”

But Ray wasn’t listening. He was distracted by the wall of words on Frannie’s screen.

“What the hell are you reading?” he asked. “‘The Mystery House of Copper and Glass’? What is that, some kind of detective story?”

“No, it’s—” Frannie minimized the window and tossed her hair back. “It’s none of your business. What do you want?”

Ray stared at her a second, then shrugged. “Just need you to run these prints is all.”

Frannie did, and Ray got the bad guy, but all afternoon, the title of the... whatever that had been rattled around in his brain. Finally, when he got home, he looked it up. Frase was working late, so he ended up glued to his laptop and read it all in one sitting.

Turns out it wasn’t a detective story.

* * *

“My goodness, Ray,” Fraser panted up at him much later, his hair curling with sweat. “I’ve never— Where did you learn to do that?”


End file.
